narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kankyōakka
|image=PKH Kankyoakka.jpg;Subjected to exponential gravity... PKH Kankyoakka2.jpg;the target is collapsed into oblivion. |kanji=環境悪化 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kankyōakka |literal english=Environment Deterioration |parent jutsu=Way of Samsara Transmogrification |related jutsu=Shindo Jūryoku, Ichigo Ichie, |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Way of Samsara Transmogrification, Hiden, Ninjutsu, Shinshinshu, Uchujutsu, Shujoshu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=? |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Kankyōakka is the Way of Samsara Transmogrification's 's ability to manipulate gravitational radiation (重力放射, Jūryokuhōsha) at the user's will to crush objects. It can only be utilized by practitioners of the Way of Samsara Transmogrification. Usage Depending on the amount of chakra molded for the technique, its gravitational potential can be modulated along with its area of effect and range. The technique is typically used to crush objects with immense gravitational force from above, causing it to create a noticeable depression in the ground around the crushed target. Despite this, it can be used to a lesser extent to pin targets in place or force them downwards. When employed in an aimed fashion, it becomes exponentially dangerous as it is capable of being used from exceptionally long ranges while being able to punch holes into targets. By using the technique in a defensive fashion, all attacks directed towards the user will be compressed away and ceased, regardless of size, power, nature, or mass, whether it is physical or spiritual. The technique is capable of crushing objects of nearly any composition, be it bone, metal, wood, and even chakra. Kankyōakka can be used on a much larger scale for even more effectiveness. If enough chakra is put into the technique, multiple Kankyōakka can be utilized in rapid succession or simultaneously, vastly increasing the potential of the technique. Though the techniques maximum range is unknown and possibly , it is capable of punching a hole completely through the from the surface of the . Because the technique propagates at the , it is nearly impossible to dodge once initiated, outside of dodging its path beforehand or being near its known range. Not even the gravitational or the absorptive can stop the advancement and intensity of Kankyōakka's gravity. PKH_Kankyoakka4.jpg|Spherical use of Kankyōakka. PKH_Kankyoakka_Multiple.jpg|Multiple conical torrents of Kankyōakka. PKH_Kankyoakka.gif|Kankyōakka being freely aimed. Drawbacks Once this technique is used, it will become unusable for a period of five seconds. Its cool down period within the Way of Samsara Transmogrification is slightly shorter, at around three seconds, though it varies depending on the amount of power put into the technique. A user can see chakra being built up for the technique, allowing for the possibility of evasion before the technique is initiated. It is also known that immensely strong foes are able to resist the gravitational torrents generated by this technique up to a certain extent, allowing them to overcome it. Despite it's immense power and destructiveness, it can be absorbed, nullified and redirected. It is also noted that objects made of Immutnium are completely unaffected by the technique. Trivia *Ignoring the potential for an infinite range, the known range of this technique extends beyond the itself, a distance of over 238,855 miles from the surface of the . Category:Hiden Category:Shinshinshu Category:Uchujutsu Category:Shujoshu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Mōra